Sparkle's 6th Grade Year
by beefiedog2
Summary: Sparkle is a simple young female dog who loves to have fun and who's talent is building and fixing stuff. Will these talents help her through her 6th grade year, or punish her and ruin her goal of winning "STUDENT OF THE MONTH"? (I've been there. I was always screwing up my chances of winning "STUDENT OF THE MONTH". Basically because my teacher is annyoing.) ENJOY!


**Sparkle's 6th Grade Year: MONTH EDITION **

**By: Beefiedog2**

**(A/N: SUP FOOLS! Have you ever had a REALLY annoying teacher that was always on your case? I'm in 6th grade now, and my teacher's name is Ms. Librizzi. She's so fucking annoying. But, whatever! There will be some romance in this story. Sparkle, the extremely beautiful light purple dog, is based on me. Except, I'm not a dog. I'm extremely beautiful, though. XD. Um, enjoy! P.S.: I go to Atkinson in Freeport, NY. If you've had this teacher before and she annoyed you when you went there, raise your hand. Or comment… NO HARSH COMMENTS! I BREAK FOR PEOPLE WHO WERE ANNOYED BY MS. LIBRIZZI!...Please continue… )**

Sparkle's 6th Grade Year

SEPTEMBER |In The Beginning…|

"SPARKLE! GET YO ASS DOWN HERE!" a loud, manly voice shouted. Sparkle's eyes popped open. She jolted out of bed. "Coming!" she yelped. **(A/N: At the end of each chapter, I'm gonna ask you guys a question about the chapter. XD)** Sparkle put on her slippers and dashed downstairs like a freight train. She landed in the kitchen. "Yes, Mark?" she answered. **(A/N: I'm sorry. I let out my feelings in the A/N in the beginning. I didn't mean to. By the way, DON'T SAY THIS TO ANYBODY! I will get so mad at you, the Gods and Goddesses of the world will kill you and send your soul to hell! Just kidding! I'll be really mad, though. Because, if the news passes through the country, I'll shut off of this account and make a new one to keep my name clear in real life. So… here are the dos and don'ts:**

**DO read my stories. (BEEFIEDOG2 STORIES, NEW STORIES EVERY SATURDAY. 12.0! NOW IN MONTH EDITION XD)**

**DON'T tell anyone what I said about Ms. Librizzi in the A/N in the beginning. (I will be soooo mad at you.)**

**DO stay beast. (If I'm beast, you're beast.)**

**There are the dos and don'ts. Now, continue the story. XD)**

A dark blue, hairy dog looked down on Sparkle. "Listen little sis. Today is the first day of 6th grade for you. And mom told me to give you advice. Sixth grade is what they call 'MIDDLE SCHOOL' now a days, so: DON'T SIGN UP FOR ANYTHING, STAY OUT OF PEOPLE'S WAY. AND… DON'T BE SEEN WILL GLITTER PONY," her big brother, Mark, said. "That's all you're gonna tell me? What about friends?" Sparkle asked. "Forget friends. You have no time for friends. You know why? Because you're too busy listening to my advice. Now get to school," Mark snapped. Sparkle eyed him with a dirty look. _'I hate when he's all bossy like that. He's so mean sometimes,'_ Sparkle thought.

Sparkle got off the bus. She looked around. Quiet outdoors… "I wonder what it's like on the inside," she said. She opened the doors. A toilet paper roll almost hit her in the face, but she ducked out of the way. "Sorry, dawg! Yo, sup. I'm Robber, and that's Dollar," a purple cat said. He pointed to a light green monkey. **(A/N: Questions are coming soon… XD)**

Sparkle shook hands with the monkey and the cat. "Hi. I'm Sparkle," she said. A dog started walking down the hallway. Sparkle saw him out of the corner of her eye. She turned directly to face him. "Who is that guy?" Sparkle asked, love-struck. "That's Angel. He never falls for new queens, like you," Dollar said. "Oh, please. I'm sure if I walk up and say hi, we'll become good friends," Sparkle said. A flash back happened:

**FLASHBACK**

**Mark: Forget friends. You have no time for friends. You know why? Because you're too busy listening to my advice. Not get to school.**

**END OF FLASHBACK –**

"Um, on second thought, maybe I should just get to class with you guys," Sparkle said. **(A/N: I have a crush on this kid named Angel. He's in my class. XD… QUESTONS COMING SOON. THEY ARE SOOOO HARD. XD)**

Angel started to make his way over to Sparkle, Dollar, and Robber. Sparkle turned to leave. "Sparkle, where are you going?" Robber asked. "Class," Sparkle answered, like Robber was dumb. "No, no! When you're in Middle School, you don't walk away when someone popular is coming over to you. What's wrong with you new people?" Dollar yelled. "Maybe I'm new…," Sparkle answered again like Dollar was a retard. "Uh, hey. You new here?" Angel asked. "Um, yeah. But…," Sparkle started. "Hey, if you need a tour of the school, just let me know," Angel said. He opened his locker. Sparkle stared for a minute. Then shook her head. "Uh, guys. I think I'm gonna…" Sparkle turned around and went to class very quickly. Dollar and Robber followed her. Angel closed his locker. "Hey maybe… uh. Where did she go?" he said. He looked around a little. "Hmm. What a shame. She was hot," Angel said. He smiled and walked off.

**(A/N: It's time for the questions! I was waiting for this since the day I was born! OMG! Ok**

**Do you like waffles? {comment and answer} **

**I told you it was hard! GOSH! I didn't know I could think of such a hard question. XD I hope you liked it! Come back for more chapters. AND QUESTIONS… XD**


End file.
